1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dummy client device, which is connected to a channel in which a chat server is providing chat service, and which automatically conducts information exchange among other clients concurrently connected to that channel. This invention also relates to a computer readable medium which causes a computer to function as such a dummy client device. This invention further relates to a chat system constructed of such a chart server and such a dummy client.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, various computer network providers have been offering chat services in which conversations or conferences among multiple terminals (users) is possible in real time via access to a host computer through a computer network. Especially in the recent years, due to vast popularity of the Internet, chat services that utilize the IRC (Internet Relay Chat) protocol have been provided. The concept of the chat service in accordance with the IRC protocol is explained with reference to FIG. 37.
In the figure, an IRC server 100 and client terminals 101 of respective users can mutually communicate through the Internet N. This IRC server 100 creates a plurality of logical channels (channel 1, channel 2). The client terminals 101 are connected to IRC server 100 in accordance with IRC protocol. Moreover, each client terminal accesses one of channels created by the IRC server 100. Needless to say, each channel can be connected to multiple client terminals 101. Also, each client terminal 101 can be connected to multiple channels at the same time. In the example of the figure, client terminal 101A of user A is connected to channels 1 and 2. Client terminal 101B of user B is connected to the channel 1. Client terminal 101C of user C is connected to the channel 2.
The user at a client terminal 101 that is connected to any one of the available channels can send messages to that channel which corresponds a physical area in the RAM assigned to the channel in the computer executing the IRC server 100. The messages sent to the channel in this way are immediately sent to all client terminals 101 for the users, which are connected to the corresponding channel. Accordingly, on this channel, all users of client terminals 101 that are connected to that channel can chat or conduct conferences with each other in real time.
However, the conventional chat system is designed solely for providing conversations among users-i.e., an environment for real time information exchange. Accordingly, at least two client terminals must be connected to one channel. More specifically, even if a user connects his or her client terminal to a certain channel for the purpose of chatting with another person, the conversation will not be established in case another client terminal does not access the same channel. Thus, the user has to wait until another client terminal accesses the channel, or otherwise, has to give up the conversation and terminate the access to the channel. This is the first problem of the conventional art.
Besides, when an user needs to convey information to another user or needs to have conversation with another user, they have to schedule such sessions in advance through other communication means (such as telephone and electric mail) in order to access the channel at the same time. Also, they have to adjust their own schedules to make such a session possible. These inconveniences significantly impairs the utility of information exchange through the chat system. This is the second problem of the conventional art.
Also, even when multiple client terminals (multiple users) access a particular channel so that a conversation is established among these users, if information that none of the users holds becomes to be referred by the chatting user, they have to retrieve such information with tools other than the chat system, such as Web browsers, etc. Also, in case that an urgent contact to another user who does not access the channel is required, such a contact needs to be made through communication method other than the chat system. These procedures are very inconvenient for users participating real time conversation, and may deteriorate efficiency of the conversation. This is the third problem of the conventional art.